1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to alkenoic acid derivatives, processes for their preparation and their use in medicaments.
2. Background Information
The GB 2 184 121 describes phenethyl sulphides with leukotriene antagonistic properties. The more active compounds of the GB 2 184 121 are insufficiently stable for pharmaceutical use.